What's The Pointe?
by Trekkerpoet29
Summary: Sasha, Boo, pointe shoes, failure cake, and the Joffrey Auditions… My, oh my. Rated K for brief minor language, theft, and allusions of parental emotional neglect.


"What's the Pointe?"

Sasha, Boo, pointe shoes, failure cake, and the Joffrey Auditions… My, oh my.

_Author's Note: The italicized bits of dialogue were transcribed by myself from the episode "Better Luck Next Year!" I do not own these pieces, and any mistakes in the transcription are my own errors. I do not own these characters, and am not making any money on this piece of Fanfic. The rest of this story, however, is mine and it is copyright._

"_Great. Perfect. Your timing is perfect!"_

Sasha barely escaped the wood-vamped toe shoe that Boo had unintentionally sent hurtling towards her head.

"_Jeez."_

"_My pointe shoes are broken. Broken. There's no way I'm getting through the Joffrey Auditions."_

"_So buy another pair."_

"_Buy another pair. That's genius. A really genius idea. Thanks for that."_

"_I just meant…"_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_Just ask your mom."_

"_My mom just bought me these two months ago. There's no way she's going to spring for a brand new pair now just for the auditions, especially since she thinks there's no way I'm getting in."_

"_That's not true."_

"_It's completely true! She thinks I'm a loser and that I'm totally gonna crap out along with everybody else in this place."_

"_She didn't say that."_

"_She didn't have to. The cake did."_

"_What cake?"_

"_The cake in the fridge with the frosting that says 'Better luck next year' with a stupid exclamation point at the end. She probably buys them in bulk."_

"_Look, your mom is just…"_

"_Don't say anything about my mom."_

Boo walked out without another word to Sasha, trying to figure out if this was a sign from the universe that, no matter what Madame Fanny said, she was wasting her time doing something that she loved, but would never be good enough for. What was the point of spending her mom's money if she couldn't get anywhere? Was the joy of dancing really enough? Would it be if she wasn't even able to audition?

Sasha stood silent and stunned in Boo's wake. She had not anticipated that Boo would freak out. Sasha was only going to remind Boo that her mom would understand. Pointe shoes had a finite life expectancy. Boo's mom cared about her. Unlike Sasha's, and everyone knew that.

But Sasha couldn't blame Boo for her outburst. Sasha had been perfectly beastly the past few days, and while Boo had tried to cut Sasha a break, Sasha had directed all of her rage at Boo.

Maybe it was conscience, guilt that made Sasha sneak into her parents' bedroom while her mother was showering and take all the cash from her wallet. Or maybe it was spite. A way of punishing her mother for always being too busy to care. But Sasha knew that her mother wouldn't notice, so it wouldn't matter anyway.

Boo didn't expect Sasha's gift. Sasha's nonchalance about the gift of new toe shoes confused Boo, who struggled to express her joy, delight, and gratitude as Sasha grew angry and impatient.

Boo adored new pointe shoes. They were beautiful. The pale pink satin waiting to accept elastics and ribbons for the first time would only ever belong to her. This pair was special, but different from any other special pair. These had never been worn by anyone, they'd never even been tried on, unlike every other new pair she'd ever owned—they would only be her pointe shoes, especially when she carefully stitched them that evening. And whether or not the cake ended up being consumed after the Joffrey auditions while Boo's mom told her that it was really a long shot anyway, the best dancer at Paradise Dance Academy, the best dancer Boo had ever seen, the one girl who was guaranteed to get in believed in Boo, and had bought her new pointe shoes for the auditions. Sasha would never talk about it or admit that she'd ever do such a thing let alone confess that she had done such a thing, but Boo knew. And that was better than anything Madame Fanny, Michelle, the Joffrey or a cake could have given her.


End file.
